Pachinko Head
Pachinko Head is a pachinko monster, created by Lord Zedd from Ernie's pachinko machine. Pachinko Head possessed playful and mischievous nature and always spoke in rhymes. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode " Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun". Biography When Rocky enjoyed playing Ernie's new play automate on the game Pachinko, Zedd cast a spell on it causing Rocky to have an unhealthy addiction to having fun. Rocky thought only about games. Then Zedd turned automate into the new monster called Pachinko Head,who possessed playful and mischievous personality and always spoke in rhymes. Then Zedd ordered his new creation to attack Angel Grove. Pachinko Head attacked city and encountered Power Rangers. Monster lured the Rangers on the field and turned them into the softball sized pachinko balls. Then he left. Tommy brought his transformed friends to the Command Center and Alpha was seeking a way to revert the Rangers to their normal states. Then Tommy went to the city and again encountered the monster. After a brief fight on the ground with Tommy, Pachinko Head grew to the giant size. Tommy battled him on his Tigerzord in the warrior mode but the monster overhelmed him. Meanwhile Alpha found a way to save the Rangers and reverted them to their normal states and they aided Tommy. Free of spell, Rocky also joined his friends in battle. Rocky first went in battle on his Red Dragon Thunderzord but the monster overpowered him too. However the other Rangers formed Thunder Megazord and White Tigerzord and battled monster. Finally they used Thunder Saber and destroyed Pachinko Head. After his destruction, Pachinko Head reverted back to the form of play automate and returned to Ernie's bar. Personality Pachinko Head was playful, mischievous and overall funny creature. While not actually an evil individual, he proved to be a formidable opponent for the Rangers. He enjoyed jokes and always spoke in rhymes. Powers And Abilities *'Strength'-Pachinko Head is a very strong monster, one of the strongest of the season in fact, as he managed to defeat five of the Rangers and later the White Tigerzord and Red Dragon Thunderzord. *'Durability'-Being based upon a large metal machine, Pachinko Head has strong enough skin to resist multiple kicks from the Red Dragon Thunderzord without reacting as well as multiple strikes from it's staff without being fazed. *'Pachinko Ball Creation'-Pachinko Head can dance around and turn the Rangers into pachinko balls just by dancing. *'Energy Fireball'-Pachinko Head can fire a large orange fireball from his single eye. This is his strongest attack as it wiped out the White Tigerzord and knocked Tommy out of it with one hit. Arsenal *'Fists'-Whilst lacking weapons, Pachinko Head is as great at using his fists as the Red Dragon is with it's staff. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * Pachinko Head is voiced by Michael Sorich. Notes *In Dairanger, Pachinko Head proved immune to Dairen'oh's punches but tripped and was killed by being crushed to death under Daijinryuu's foot. Daijinryuu was adapted as Serpentera although, unlike his PR counterpart, he was an intergalactic peace keeping cop (the footage used for him destroying the Sword of Light's home planet coming from an assault on the Dairanger villain base.) **This was all changed to him being destroyed by the Thunder Megazord presumably because it would make no sense for Zedd to kill his own monster for no reason. See Also References Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Monsters